miedo a los truenos parte 2
by mari23021
Summary: stan le tiene miedo a lo trueno y le llama a su amigo kenny (esta es la segunda parte espero que les gustes ya no tenia ni idea y anda de pervertida -w-)


**miedo a lo truenos parte 2**

**me encontraba en una situación fea voy hacer violado awww ok no perderé mi virginidad y lo peor es con mi amigo kenny maldito pervertido espero que algo o alguien me salve**

**y que mi stan lo estas disfrutando-dijo kenny pervertida mente maldito hijo de la chinada¬¬-como decirte que no y ya déjame maldito pervertido-dije gritando y enojado-pues vas a ver que te va a gustar-dijo kenny ah quiero salir de aqui pero lo malo es que esta lloviendo beuno no es problema el problema son los truenos porque mierda me dan miedo bueno como se huiré de aqui sin importa que y me voy a casa de craig o kyle en ese momento golpie a kenny porque no se me ocurrio antes y me pude libra de el pero en ponerme me tarde poquito pero mi plan fallo mierda es mejor que me venza y le diga adiós a mi virginidad u.u ne no me dejare vencer-no escaparas de aquí shota-dijo kenny ya subiendo de nivel mierda-ahg no soy un ah shota idiota-dije furioso no me gusta que me digan shota-pues para mi si lo eres-dijo kenny lambiendo mi cuello y metiendo su mano en adentro de mi calson-k-kenny b-basta d-detente i-idiota-dije tartamudeando bueno ya que tengo que rendirme-y porque me detengo acaso no te gusta esto stanley-dijo kenny susurrándome al oído-tu solo sigue ya no me importa si pierdo mi virginidad ya no me importa nada-dije entristecido pero enrialidad ya no me importaba nada-esta bien stan no tardare en marcarte:3-dijo kenny en poco tiempo termine desnudo sentado en las piernas de kenny lo tenia en frente de mi cara y me roburize aunque era la primera vez que lo tenia en frente de mi cara y me dio un tierno beso y apasionado y bueno sentí algo en mi estomago eso sentía cuando me gustaba wendy no puede ser me estoy enamorando de kenny no esto no es cierto ah D: mis padres me mataran bueno i lo soy y si me gusta kenny me tendrán que aceptar a igual que a el una cosa a hora que idioteces estoy diciendo-stan en que piensas-me dijo un poco confundido-nada-le dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de el-bueno ya quieres que suba de nievel?-me dijo kenny manosiandome-te dije que no me importa si me la quitas-le dije solo abrasándolo no lo quise ver a la cara- esta bien-kenny me tiro al piso y enpeso a besar todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cintura yo solo sacaba pequeños gemidos y estremesia-ah kenny acaba rápido con esto mis padres no tardan en venir-dije bastante sonrojado-aya voy bipolar-dijo kenny riendo-porque bipolar ahah-le dije mirándolo enojado-porque antes querías que me detuvieras no te importa nada y a hora quieres que baya rápido no pos bipolar-dijo kenny riendo- tu solo cállate y prosigue paso un poco de tiempo y kenny me sentó en sus pernas ya que venia una parte que es dolorosa bueno eso es lo que escuchado y si duele ahh Q.Q-esta listo stan-dijo kenny besando mi cuello-s-s-si-dije un poco asustado kenny me metió su miembro y si que dolía que ya casi lloraba-ah ah! k-kenny d-d-duele-dije llorando kenny solo me beso para que pasara el dolor cuando paso el dolor se separo de mi porque lo deje de abrazar tan fuerte porque mierda si dolía creo que no podre sentarme por 1 semana mierda paso poco y yo ya estaba sintiendo la excitación cuando kenny eyaculo dentro de mi me sentía lleno pero se sentía bien-ah kenny ah m-mas-dije muy excitado y mucho e.e-ya vez mi pequeño pervertido te dije que te iba a gustar esto cuando kenny saco su miembro de mi me llevo a mi cuarto ya que estaba cansado así que me llevo cargando me dejo en mi cama se puso su ropa y me dijo-adiós no vemos mañana te quiero stan-y termino por darme un pequeño beso en la boca-adiós kenny nos vemos mañana te quiero**

**desperté y ay era de mañana me bañe me cambie y me fui a la secundaria hata que me tope con mi super mejor amigo kyle**

**hola kye-dije sonriendo **

**hola stan mm oyes peudes caminar bien no te duele-dijo kyle mirandome **

**si porque n-dije con nerviosismo**

**porque ayer fui a tu casa y vi por la ventana y te vi sentado en la piernas de kenny gimiendo-dijo kyle con una cara de pervertido**

**ahhhh no le digas a nadie de esto-dije sonrojado en ese momento sentí que alguien me abraso por la cintura era kenny**

**de que hablan-dijo kenny con curiosidad **

**hola cuñado-dijo kyle riendo**

**así que nos vistes o te dijo-dijo kenny-pues los vi e.e cosa cuida stan porque si lo veo llorar por tu culpa te parto la madre me oistes-dijo kyle enojado-stan esta bien lo cuidare-dijo kenny me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos a la secundaria**

**fin**

**si es corto ya ise el primero lo ise corto porque ya no tenia ni idea de que ponerle aquí esta su segunda parte espero que les guste e,e si no les mando a elmo :3 bay bay nos vemos by:jade:3**


End file.
